


shatter me

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [65]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds Asami after she was captured and tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shatter me

Asami looks up when Korra bends the metal door out of the way. Her face is streaked with blood and grime, her hands bound to the wall by chains. Her clothes and surroundings are equally filthy and the stench of the room reminds Korra just how long Asami has been missing.

Korra drops to her knees before the dark-haired woman. She grabs one manacled wrist and bends the metal from around it and then the other. Asami collapses against Korra, and the Avatar takes her weight, lifting her and removing her from the nightmare she'd been living.

Medics are waiting just outside the building and Korra hands Asami over. Staying close, she watches the medics remove Asami's clothing and has to clench her fists to keep from crying out. Korra refuses to look away. She wants to remember every mar to that skin, a permanent reminder that the Avatar couldn't save the woman she loved.

Once the medics are finished preparing the heiress for transport, Korra moves in close to her and kisses her hard. “I love you so much. I thought—I—I will never forgive this.“

Asami reaches out and grabs Korra's hand as it clenches into a fist and her face twists with anger. The Avatar marvels at the out-of-place warmth in the dark-haired woman's eyes. A smile turns the heiress' lips and she breaths out, “'M still here. Still love you.”

The tears gathering in Korra's eyes begin to fall. “I love you so much.”


End file.
